Under Cover
by AvrilLavigne25
Summary: The Summary is inside, please read and review!


Summary: The Yukihira family are working for a secret group called 'The Alice Clan'.They are to protect three specific kids; namely Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. As well as the whole Alice Academy. So they all went to Alice Academy under covered. Izumi went in as a teacher in Science and the moderator of the Special Ability Class. Yuka as the school's nurse and Mikan as a student. Mikan has to find out first though, what does the three targets know about the Alice Clan and about the AAO, their rival. Also where to find Persona. But what happens when some under covered people from AAO is sent to capture their targets? And oh, Natsume gets interested in Mikan? Hotaru and Ruka as well?! Can they handle this troublesome case? Mostly Mikan, can she handle her situation?

* * *

I was walking towards my new school; I always have to switch schools because of my father's work. He travels around the world and refuses to leave me behind, much to my dismay.

I was now a meter away from my so called classroom when a blonde man approached me; his smile got even wider than it already was. As planned I wore my mask and faked a smile.

"Hi, I'm Narumi Anju and you are?" He greeted me, my smile widened and I beamed at him, "Mikan Sakura, I'm the new student! Are you my advisor?" I asked, giving a cheerful facade.

He putted a hand on my shoulder, giving me a welcoming smile. "Yes, I am. Do you want to go to class together?" He offered, I wanted to decline but being an idiot is part of my mask.

"Yes!" I said, he looks very nice but I have to pretend as another person in front of him, it somehow upsets me.

We walked towards the classroom; he opened the door for both of us and walked with me. He's bright smile still present.

"Good morning, my lovely students!" He greeted the class, the class just scowled at him. If mother were to see this, she would definitely scold and hurt all of them.

"We have a new student! Ms. Sakura please introduce yourself to the class." He said, "Hai!"

"I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. It's nice to see all of you!" I said another fake smile, everyone smiled brightly at me and some even introduced themselves to me. I felt bad all of a sudden, pretending to be the other me, being who I'm really not in front of people who welcomed me. _But you can't back down; this is an order from your father and mother._

"Uh, Mikan-chan? Please sit down on your seat beside Natsume, then it's free period." He said and just simply walked out of the classroom after what he said to me.

I went to my respective seat and sat down beside a raven-haired lad. He's face was covered by a manga; he's feet on top of the desk and his hands behind his head. _Natsume Hyuuga_.

"Hi, I'm the class President. I'm Yuu Tobita, you can call me Inchou." A boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing big round eye glasses approached me and introduced himself. "Hello! I hope we'll get along well." I beamed at him, his face went red.

I was being crowded by the class, when suddenly fire was surrounding me, I acted that I was shocked and frightened, "AHH! FIRE! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!" I screamed, everyone was too terrified that they even didn't dare get close me or the lad beside me. The boy suddenly rose up from his position and glared at everyone except me.

"SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!" I screamed more, it was annoying that no one dared to put the stupid fire out and I have to act all frightened! Suddenly, a raven-haired girl putted it out at the same time making me wet. _Hotaru Imai_.

"It's putted out, can you stop screaming now?" She was obviously annoyed, I inwardly snorted. "Thank you! What's your name? Can we be best of friends?" I asked her, she looked at me then coldly said, "Hotaru Imai."

I smiled at her, "Thanks for saving me! You're my savior!" I said and jumped on her for a hug. WE both fell down on the floor.

"Get off of me, idiot." She told me. I smiled sheepishly at her and stood up, muttering a 'sorry' to her at the process. "So what do you say? Let's be best of friends!" I said.

She's one my targets. Ugh, I have to be all cheerful and giddy. "Yeah, sure. Just don't do that again." She said and went back to her seat. "Uh, wait! What's your alice?" I asked her though I know very well what it is. She looked at me, "Invention Alice," She whispered but I heard her.

I turned back to my seat mate, "Natsume-kun, right? What's your alice?" I asked him. "Fire Alice," He said with a bored tone. I inwardly smirked, "So you're the flame caster and the girl is the inventor... I wonder where the animal manipulator is?" I said barely above or even a whisper.

"Did you say anything, little girl?" Hyuuga asked me. I shook my head, "No, uh, in any chance do you know anyone who loves animals?" I asked him. He looked at me, "Why do you ask?" He questioned me.

"I also love animals, you know, I want to exceed my knowledge about them." I said, inwardly crossing my fingers.

"You also love animals?" A voice interrupted us, I turned around. A blonde boy was in front of me. He looked at me with a sort of excited expression.

_Ruka Nogi_. I said in my mind. "Yes! Do you love them too?" I asked, I have to succeed in knowing the information mother needs from the targets. Good thing that I have every information about all of the students, teachers and even the school itself.

"Yes, I actually take care of a rabbit." He told me. "Oh, oh, let me guess, Usagi is the name of your pet rabbit?" I said, showing him false interest. "Yes, how did you know?" He asked me. "A lucky guess," I said.

He nodded, "Uh, what's your name?" I asked. "Ruka, Ruka Nogi." He said. I smiled at him, "I'm sure we'll get along pretty well!" I told him. He smiled and had a tint of red on both his cheeks.

_My first task is complete; to find the main three targets of this case; Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai.__  
_


End file.
